Cross Knights
The Cross Knights is a special organization under the Magic Council's control and is independent of the Rune Knights. Formed after the massacre of the Magic Council at the hands of Tartaros, the Cross Knights was founded by Cornelius Vivamus, a famous Rune Knight Captain and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. The unit's purpose is to act as a special ops to eliminate any threats to the stability of Ishgar, both internal and external. History The idea for an organization such as the Cross Knights actually began in X784 after the fall of Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart, two Dark Guilds that made up the Balam Alliance. When they collapsed, many smaller Dark Guilds and even Zeref Cults began fighting against each other to take over the vacant positions. This in turn caused massive collateral damage to multiple towns as well as civilian casualties. Cornelius pushed for the creation of a special unit the neutralize these guilds, but it was never approved of due to the time it would take and how a unit might spark unrest and caused friction between Legal and Independent Guilds since they might feel threatened. That changed in X791 after the devastating massacre of the Magical Council caused by Tartaros, in which the entire council and several dozens more people had been killed. After that came the multiple attacks on several towns caused by the same guild when they were hunting for the former council members that were the keys to FACE. After the epidemic finally ended and a new council was put into place, Cornelius was finally given the approval to create a special operation unit that would act separate from the Rune Knights. Thus the Cross Knights were born. Purpose Unlike the Rune Knights, whose duties are to enforce the council's will and laws, the Cross Knights are to act as special black ops, anti-terrorist unit or assassins as some see them as. They investigate any threats to Ishgar and in turn Earth Land, and if they find solid evidence, then they are to eliminate the threat with severe prejudice. Most of their targets involve Dark Guilds, Zeref Cults, and even supernatural being such as Demons of Zeref. Another difference between the Cross Knights and their counterpart is that they also deal with anything related to magic that might threaten the stability between nations and the safety of civilians. So along with dealing Dark Guilds, Cross Knights also focus on any organizations or even kingdoms that might be suspected of utilizing magic, especially the Black Arts, that could be considered a threat on a large scale. This is also slightly due to recent increased tensions between Isghar and the Alvarez Empire, as well as island nations. They are also involved with the recovery of ancient artifacts that could prove dangerous in the wrong hands, as well as rescue missions of important individuals such as royal family members. The latter is to improve relations between the nations of Ishgar and the Magic Council. The Cross Knights also involve themselves in stopping any illegal businesses such as slavery. Strength Unlike the Rune Knights who focus on large numbers, the Cross Knights have a smaller number of members but are far more skilled than their counterparts. Each member can handle multiple enemies at once and also wield different forms of magic too. The officers are at the same level as S-class mages while the current leader, Cornelius Vivamus, is one of the Ten Wizard Saints and has defeated numerous Dark Mages and Demons of Zeref. Organization Just like the Rune Knights, the Cross Knights also have a chain of command to hand out orders. And while notably smaller than their counterpart, they also have garrisons in the various nations of Ishgar to act as a vanguard for operations and holds a squad of at least 12 plus the officer. The number of garrisons depends on the size of the nation itself, with five being the max. They also have multiple safe houses too. Their attire is a darker version of the Rune Knights. Usually they wear black cassocks underneath long dark coats. Higher ranked members, such as the Commander and Captains, can customize their uniform to stand out more. They also have crosses hanging from their necks, the symbol of the Cross Knights. Commander At the top of the Cross Knights' ranking is the Commander who has total command of the unit. The Commander usually resides in Era where he or she gives out orders, however they can mobilize if the situation demands it. Similar to a Guild Master, the Commander must both be powerful and a competent leader. Currently the one who holds that rank is Cornelius Vivamus, the founder of the Cross Knights a Wizard Saint. Captains After the Commander comes the Captains. Those who hold the rank of Captain are at S-Class Mage level and our handpicked personally by Cornelius himself. There are a total of 14 Captains and they all have total command over lower ranked subordinates and can only be overruled by the Commander or if two or more captains speaks up against another. Usually the captains are the ones who are put in charge of a mission of the situation demands it. One member is given the rank of Head-Captain and acts as the second-in-command underneath the Commander and can be compared to a Guild's Ace. And while this rank does not grant them higher power than the other captains, the Head-Captain is usually the one who is put in charge of a mission when the Commander is unavailable. Lieutenants The final rank are the Lieutenants who act as second-in-command for the Captains. The exact number of Lieutenants within the Cross Knights is unknown, but their strength is close to S-class and are highly skilled operatives. Lieutenants are usually the ones put in charge of the various garrisons across the continent and remain in command except in the presence of a Captain. Specialist Teams The Cross Knights also have groups created and trained for specific tasks with the purpose of completing future missions more efficiently. The most common ones are spies and recon, intelligence unit, research and technology department, medical unit, recovery teams for artifacts and hostages. The most unique team is the Dark Hunters, a team of mages trained personally by Cornelius. The team's purpose is to be able to combat Black Magic users such as Avatar, and against demons, related to Zeref or not. The leaders of these separate units have rank equal to Garrison Officers but can only be given orders by the Commander unless as Captain is given permission. Some groups, such as the Recovery Unit, have multiple teams, each one led by a Lieutenant or one of the Captains. While the assigning of spies is left in the hands of the Commander. Members Equipment Trivia *This was approved of by Perchan *The idea of the Cross Knights is slightly based off of the function of the real life CIA and FBI. *The image of Cross Knight member is from the series Hellsing, consisting of Iscariot Agents. Add a member If you wish to have a character a part of this, please leave a comment or leave me a message. Just tell me what rank you want your character to be and I will examine it. For those who want a character to be a Garrison Officer, be sure to have a nation in mind to place him or her in. Category:Primarch11 Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council Military Category:Organization